futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Syrian War
The Syrian War was a very bloody war that happened in the Middle East more specifically in the Greater Syria region (Syria, Lebanon, Palestine, Iraq, Jordan and part of Arabia). The war started after the death of the Sumerian empires and the rise of the Ottomans as a main power and influence in the region once more plus their islamist allies against a secular pan arabist project under the ba'athist banner supported by the socialist bloc and hostile to the Ottomans. The war was still going on at the first years of the New Cold War, but then most of the islamist groups were already weak and the focuses became other. Even after its formal end Syria continued being in the scene of conflicts. Beginning The war started first due to the Ottoman idea of “Hard Ottomanism” and one unified Islamic Caliphate, they spent time and money funding groups able to fight for their ideas since the Ottoman army became not strong enough to command a new invasion of the Middle East since the last century. The lack of stability the former Sumerian countryballs left on the land can be also pointed as a cause of the war, due to STORM bombs the population had become more fundamentalist. However a so called democratic opposition claimed to be founded at Damascus and received support of AWTO in order to build a “liberal, fair and democratic Syria”, the group was expelled from Syria and fled to AWTO territories. The impact of Western influence caused the waking up of many islamist groups that portrayed themselves as the saviors of the region against the so called crusader invaders. Meanwhile the socialists commanded by the ba'athists began to lose influence outside Syria because of the AWTO occupation of Palestine that they couldn’t prevent. AWTO activities AWTO influence in the region was hated by the Arabs, but the ba'athists couldn’t do much thing because of their fragile position that favored MAG. It was only when New Russian Federation emerged that they could grew again and firm their power in Syria and Lebanon. AWTO support to the Syrian opposition seemed to had no effect because the troops of the opposition were too weak to defeat the government ones, different from the MAG that were well trained by the Ottomans and were a real challenge. The lack of competence of the opposition made AWTO directly interfer on the conflicts, AWTO hated seeing Russia supporting the Syrian government, the Russian military support to New Ba'athist Syria threatened the AWTO position in Palestine, so they left it under the command of Newer Israel that was inactive since former STORM times. AWTO kept cooperation with Newer Israel and together began to support also MAG to raid Syria while they built nuclear weapons able to hit their targets. Later together with Israel, AWTO began to invade Syria and Lebanon taking under control areas they called “unstable” and with “high humanitarian crisis” and used their support to the legal opposition groups as an excuse to the occupation saying it was giving them a land. This resulted in anger in Lebanon and many groups with Syrian assistance raided and bombed the AWTO headquarters. At this point the government of Syria began to support what they called as “allied militias” that included a lot of group from socialist, communist, left wing and islamic ideology that sympathized with the ba'athist government of Damascus, that included many shia led groups. One of their most notable activities was the Bombing of Damascus, where MAG raided the city for weeks and at the end the AWTO warplanes left their basis in Lebanon and bombed the city for 5 hours letting half of it destroyed and damaging the government military basis. This allowed MAG later to invade it and occupy most of the city, even though they claimed to have condemned the bombs. Ottoman involvement The Ottomans invaded the north of Syria and Iraq in order to help MAG militias. Even though the AWTO had invaded parts of Syria and Lebanon they didn’t clash with them and rather continued their expanse toward the Kurdistan until the east of Syria. As a result of their intervention more than 30% of Iraq fall on their hands and the Syrian government was suffering heavily casualties. Terrorism and collapse of the “Official Syrian Democratic opposition” Terrorism grew on the region due to the MAG activities and the later one that joined the fights the IRC. Terrorist attacks began first as bombs against Syrian government areas but envolver into religious one like burning christian churches and shia mosques and religious sites. MAG and IRC at least had the decency of not destroying historical sites since they were not wahhabists but still radical islamists that at the end of the day associated everyone that didn’t follow them with heresy. AWTO had official relations and cooperated with the Ottomans, but claimed to not have contact with MAG. When the IRC raider AWTO troops in Homs, the Ottomans asked them to stop and focuses on finishing raiding Syrian government ones. The collapse of the so called Official Syrian Democratic opposition that also had the support of the Ottomans in the government areas forced AWTO to cooperate even more with the islamists in order to keep its project in the region alive. AWTO couldn’t use the legal opposition as an excuse anymore since many of their members joined the MAG and the IRC. AWTO still kept their nukes in Israel secure. Russian involvement Russian was tired of the situation against their allied government in Syria and saw it as a directly Western act of war against them. Russian warplanes left Armenia and heavily bombed the Ottoman positions in the north, plus the Russian navy left their military basis in Greece and landed in the Syrian city of Tartus. Russia gave an ultimatum to AWTO leave their ilegally occupied territories from Lebanese coastal city Tripoli to Homs, they didn’t and so in Russia heavily bombed them and invaded it with more than 10.000 troops against 2.000 AWTO soldiers that were there. AWTO became mad and began bombing it again, the Syrian army was strong and began raiding Israel. At this same time Russia had invaded Scandinavia and Kung China was born in Asia, Russia threatened to nuke the AWTO reserves in Israel if they didn’t stop. AWTO realized they had no allies in Syria anymore except the Ottomans and that Russia became strong and fearing they could continue invading Europe, they preferred to leave Syria and just keep a basis at Israel in the Middle East. In exchange Russia then withdrawal from Norway and accepted the border line of Lviv as official. But still this was of course a victory for the Syrian government and more than 3.000 Russian troops returned to home. Yemeni reaction The Yemeni reaction was important because the Free Yemeni Republic controlled most of Arabian oil and they had cut it from AWTO in support to the Syrian government, so AWTO had to resort to other sources of energy, that was not really the problem since many alternatives to the oil existed that time. But overall that meant they lost the influence over the Arabian market. Yemen also sent militias and some soldiers in support of Syria. Iranian involvement Following Yemen actions and the constant advancements of the Ottomans in Iraq, the Iranian shia clerics declared a holy war against the “infidel ottomanists” and support to friendly Syrian government. Iranian army entered Iraq and pushed the Ottomans to the northern border again in the Kurdistan, many shia militias participated in the offensive. Later the shia militias raided the Ottoman border. Palestinians and Lekry involvement After AWTO stopped attacking a Syria, the Palestinians raised up against Israel and joined forces with Syria to do so. AWTO continued cooperating with the Ottomans in order to have a sympathetic Palestinian group and seeing the context it was better to side with them. Many of the Palestinians joined Syrian led front in the hope of after the war they would all together liberate their lands and expel the zionists from Palestine. An authority in Palestine was created under the leadership of Abbas Mustapha. The Lekry a left wing Jewish group founded in Russia by the communist Mordechai Lehmann, was denied participation or any sort of talk with the zionists in Israel, as such they formed their own Jewish battalion to fight against it and joined the Palestinian socialist militias, fixing their headquarters in Damascus. The Lekry had decisive participation in the offensives against MAG in Jordan were together with many communist groups they expelled them from the region. Syrian government begins to take control of the war The Syrian government with their allies began to smash the Ottomanist forces around the region. The Ottoman relations with AWTO were exposed and their plan to destabilize the region in order to annex it later in assistance with the same organization that bombed Damascus made they lost support. Plus no Ottoman military moves against Israel while Syria and allies where there giving their lives to Palestine. The Iranian troops withdrew from Iraq after Syria restored control over it and went to the north of Syria to assist them against IRC. MAG became weak after the defeats in Jordan and their failed invasion of Arabia where their armies where crushed by Yemeni troops and Russian air support, so the IRC took the scene. They all went to the north of Syria under Ottomans request in an attempt to reorganize themselves and launch a new powerful offensive after all the losts. North African support In North Africa another defeat for the Ottoman side appeared when the pro Gaddafi insurgent army with massive popular support expelled the Ottomans from their lands. Syria had been supporting them and even sent some supplies. The Arab Islamic Republic of North Africa was recognized and at this time the relations between the Ottomans and the AWTO were not good anymore due to AWTO that was busy in Europe blaming them on lack of competence. The North African Jamahiriya sent their army to assist Syria and began supporting the creation of pro Syrian government sunni militias to make opposition to the Ottomanist speech on sunni muslims. The Gaddafi's Islamic Legion that was a popular militia in the fight against the Ottomans in North Africa and went to Syria too. Chinese involvement At the end, during the last battles against the IRC bastillion around Mosul and Al Hasakah, Kung China announced they would be sending a huge army to assist their allies Syria, Russia and Iran against the Ottomans and their allies. China action was motivated due to many Uyghur terrorists that fled the Nanjiang had joined the IRC in Syria and Iraq. The Chinese army went together with their warplanes, tanks and missiles. The Syrian victory After Russia joined the war it was just a matter of time to the Syrian government finally win the war and retake control over the region. The final battle against the IRC and the Ottomans in north of Syria where Russia, China and Iran all together crushed the Ottomanists and sent them back to Turkey defined the borders of the Greater Syria. Aftermath AWTO agreed that it did wrong in supporting Israel and that it was a threat for the world and it also condemned Ottoman support for terrorist organizations. However they said they would refuse to recognize the New Ba'athist Syrian government as legit taking into account all the “crimes and tyranny” they committed during the war. The victory officially signed the Moscow-Damascus pact or the Russian-Arab friendship where many economical, political and military treats were signed and Syria was included in the Chinese project of the new Silk Road that started in China to Iran, Central Asia, Russia and entered Syria to Yugoslavia and Greece. China paid the most for the rebuilt of Syria, Russia paid too but less since it took a more active military role. Syria continued fighting against Israel allied with their Palestinian affiliated militias plus Lekry as it was promised. And the fight continued, even with the formal borders of the Syrian states, the Ottomans continued violating it occasionally and supporting the remnants of groups like MAG and IRC disturbing the peace inside Syria. Category:War Category:Syriaball Category:Civil War